


Savage.

by adriedklewis



Category: Eames - Fandom, Inception (2010), Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriedklewis/pseuds/adriedklewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames needs a good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage.

“That suit is a little ridiculous don’t you think?” your girlfriend nudged you trying to get you out of the long spout of staring you had been partaking in.  
“No no.” You said, slipping back into reality.”He looks lovely, I think, to still be attractive in a salmon shirt and gold coat must take an awful lot of confidence.”  
You shifted your hands around in your lap under the cocktail napkin that you had politely draped over yourself.  
“Take a drink dear, you need to calm down, you’re acting like a highschooler.” Your best friend was very honest with you, brutally, and sometimes you let that affect your decisions in life, like tonight. You had agreed to go out to a casino bar with her because she told you straight out that you had been a shitty friend ever since your ex had left you, and that you owed her a night out. Your payment to her was sitting here at the tall table, which you had to hop up to get onto the stool, wearing a loose black dress that hugged you in the right places, and left enough covered for the male mind to wonder. Ever since you arrived, you had been hoping it would be him who let his mind wonder, and wander all over your body.   
Your wish was granted when you felt his smoldering gaze finally shift to your direction, out of the peripherals of your eyes you noticed his head tilting up and down, as if he was viewing the length of you. You crossed your legs, feeling the smooth skin run along each other, a sigh of relief as you thanked God you decided to shave tonight.  
You hadn’t known you would be falling interested in anyone tonight, in fact you didn’t realize you were capable of being interested in anyone, but there he was, looking at you up and down, making tiny drops of perspiration bead your skin as you attempted to keep your breathing normal.  
You refused to look directly at him, instead shifting your gaze to one of the other men at the table, so you could still see him, but he thought you were interested in the baby faced man with him.  
It wasn’t long before that plan failed you, and the man you had shifted your gaze to catch your eye and smiled, standing up and heading in your direction.  
“Oh look what you did, you couldn’t just woman up and make eye contact with the other one!” Your too-honest friend spoke up as the boy reached your table, and your cheeks flushed red when you realized he had heard what she had said.  
“I noticed you staring, I’m Arthur.” His voice was as sweet as his face, none of the roughness of his companion’s looks.  
“But I’m assuming by what your friend over here said, you weren’t staring at my table because I’m sitting there.” He didn’t sound offended, which was good, you couldn’t live having offended this little sweetheart with a waistcoat on.  
“Eames.” He said, looking at you, as you continued shifting your gaze from him to his friend.  
“Hmm?” You asked, the word Eames in your mind was a kind of reclining chair, and you were rightfully confused.  
“His name is Eames; my friend over there is Eames. I’m Arthur, and he is Eames.” He probably elaborated due to the dumbfounded look on your face, which was probably due to being in your depressive cave of a house with your depressive boyfriend for years.  
“Excuse my friend here,” Your girlfriend chimed in.”She is a domestic, never been out here in the wilderness before, you know how it is, socialization turns her into a deer in the headlights.”  
“And you must be?” Arthur turned to her.  
“Claudia, nice to meet your Arthur. Unlike my friend here with no nerve to go ask your friend to dance, I was just about to go over to you. Would you mind?”   
“Sure Miss Claudia, first let me get my own anti-social friend over here to accompany your anti-social friend.” Arthur winked at you sweetly; you were nervous of having the guy with fire eyes “accompanying" you, but it was better than being alone.  
“Eames?” Arthur shouted, and placed one hand on your shoulder and the other on Claudia’s.  
The center of your attention took his glass in his hand and drained what was left of it, before standing. Your eyes fell to where his hand now was, laced around his leather belt, his rough fingers seemed so much stronger, like he could tear the thick leather in half like tissue paper if he felt like it. You crossed your legs the other way, in an attempt to calm the ache you were feeling between them as he finally got to your table.  
“My friend Claudia and I were just about to take the floor, why don’t the two of you join us?” Arthur said, now taking your hand in his.  
“You two go, I’ll keep her here if you don’t mind.” Eames blurted out in an unexpected accent, slipping your hand away from Arthur’s and grasping it in his own, seemingly with no intention of letting it go.  
“Well enjoy yourselves.” Arthur used his no free hand to grab both of Claudia’s as they headed out to the floor.  
Eames sat down in the newly free seat, moving your hand onto the table and sort of inspecting them as he held them.  
“Looking for something?” You asked him, feeling invaded as his eyes traced over your arms, chest, and neck shoulders and eventually landed on your face. He didn’t seem to be fond of eye contact, he was probably afraid the heat in his stare would melt your skin, which you felt was about to happen as he bore into you.  
“I was looking for imperfections but I can’t seem to find any.” Again, the accent surprises you as your mouth slightly cracks open and your brows rise in astonishment. A line like that coming from some regular douche at this bar would make you cringe, but coming from this off-centered Englishman with eyes like the devil’s- well it did nothing other than force you to squeeze your legs together a bit tighter.  
“I noticed you staring, were you never going to come speak to me?”  
“I- I uh” You stuttered, ashamed at it, you were quite literate and well spoken, but his presence, and his attention being placed solely on you was like a noose, holding back your words.  
“I’m not much for dancing, it’s a bit senseless, don’t you think?”  
You nodded instead of trying to choke out more half sentences.  
To Eames, “I don’t want to dance” must have signified “I want to leave with you.” Because he got off his chair and pulled you with him, only strengthening his grip on your fingers which seemed so small laced around his.  
“I’ve got a nice suite here, and honestly I could tell you were just as tired of the crowd as I was so here we are. You can get in the lift with me and avoid the mess in that bar, or head back to your table.” He was commanding, without telling you what to do. The way he made it seem as if he was okay with either option made you want to make him care. You wanted him to ask you to his room, not just tell you that he doesn’t care if you do or do not.  
You stepped in the elevator with him, hoping to see a smile on his face from your decision, but instead he just pressed the button to take you to the second highest floor. His hand started snaking around your waist until an average business man shoved his hand into the elevator and Eames’ hand fell from you. The chills in your body from his touch continued until the man stepped off on his floor, leaving you 4 more flights with Eames, who you now knew was going to ravage you the minute your business type friend stepped off.  
He left, after returning once for a briefcase he had left on the floor, and Eames quickly reached for the door close button, assuring no more hesitation in his plan would occur. He used the fireman’s trick, pressing the desired floor button while holding the close button, assuring there would be no door opening until the pair of you reached his floor.  
It wasn’t a second later that you felt your body crash against the wood panel of the lift, Eames’ body resting on your front while he crushed his plush lips against yours for the first time. His arms snuck around you on either side, the flat of his palm pulling your lower back away from the wall so your body was firmly pressed against his.  
You were certain he had been drinking but his tongue tasted like mint leaves, making him all the more desirable.  
He pulled away for a moment, and looked down to you. The hand that wasn’t strapping your body to his cupped your jaw line, forcing you to look at his face, as if you could handle another glance in those eyes.  
“If you want me you have to let me have you in any way I want you.” He looked into your face waiting for your response. What would he do if I said no? You wondered if he would let go of you and step out of the lift, or if he would simply try and coax you into it.  
“No.” you replied, testing the water. He stroked your cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips against your once more, only this time, in a way that sent a strobe of intensity from your mouth to your toes, and made your fingers clench onto his suit jacket as if you were jumping out of a plane and he had the only parachute.   
He then let go of you, and stepped back. A look of panic struck your face and you stayed right on his toes, not allowing him to stray too far in this 10 foot wide elevator. You had wanted to make him crave you, but now as he chuckled at your desire for him, you realized it was you who was desperate for more of him.  
The fourth beep of the lift came and the door opened, you felt the eyes of waiting people on your back but Eames, being the confident man you had already learned him to be, grabbed your face once more for another kiss that left you feeling like you were about to fall.  
He stepped away from you and exited the lift, it took you a few seconds to realize you have to move your legs in order to follow him, and the angry looking passengers started congregating around you in the elevator.  
“sorry.” You muttered in a weak voice as you hurriedly tried to catch up to the first man to make you feel, well anything in the past few years.  
He had already begun unlocking the door by the time you made it to him.  
“Missed me that much, did you?” He smiled to himself and entered the room. It was gorgeous, as this was a gorgeous hotel and all but you hadn’t expected this. He slid the tan coat off his shoulders, revealing more muscles than you had originally anticipated. With your mouth agape, you looked him over until he turned to face you, bringing your gaze to your shoes. You wondered if at any point you would take him off his pedestal and feel like a normal person around him, but while he slid his hands all over your back you were positive that would never happen.  
“You want to have a look at the view from up here?” He asked, pulling his lips away from yours, once more leaving you to push yourself against him, and eagerly trying to smush your mouth to his again. He was taller than you, tall enough that when he raised his head to laugh, your lips kissed his jaw line and made you blush once more.  
“C’mon love.”   
Your heart stopped for a second, you were sure of that.  
He led you to the balcony; the sky was painted in pinks and oranges. This was a good idea, you thought, you had never seen your city from this high up, and it was gorgeous.  
“Sort of a gentle beauty, innit? Docile.” He looked to the sunset as he spoke to you.  
“Yes, it is. Beautiful.” You replied.  
“Do you like things that aren’t so docile?” He turned to you now.  
“I’m not sure, all I know is docile.” You replied, referring secretly to the boring, lifeless sex you had experienced from your ex.  
“Would you like to know what feral feels like? Would you like to learn about things that make you feel different than you are used to?”  
“Only if you would be the one to teach me.” You replied, trying to match his confidence, and failing as he smirked knowingly.  
Everything he did was swift, no matter how awkward of a maneuver it was he did it with a firm grace.  
He slid his big hand to your lower back and kissed you, quickly and swiftly sliding those hands to the bottom of your ass to cup you and lift you. He set you on the balcony railing, forcing a stammering pulse through your chest as you squeezed your arms around his neck and your thighs clamped his hips.  
He didn’t let you pull away from the kiss, and after a moment of sheer panic, you started to love the way the adrenaline felt. You felt safe, but danger was lurking, and the fear of falling caused you to wrap your legs around his hips tighter than you would have otherwise, which only exacerbated the feeling of his length against you. After a minute or two of you using the balcony as an excuse to grind against him, he pulled you away from the rail, slowly carrying you inside while never missing a second of his tongue against yours. This seems gentle, you though, romantic even. Your thoughts were interrupted when he dropped your body to the bed.  
He stood in front of you, lacing his fingers around his belt like he had earlier, only this time twisting it off, and folding the length of it in his hand.  
A quick gasp from you as he neared you, his hand firmly gripped on the leather while he sat on the bed next to where you were propped on your elbows.  
“Come here pet.”  
You obliged, promising yourself that you would do anything this man asked, and longing to feel the cold sting of that leather against your rump.  
You stood in front of him while he used his free hand to skim along your body, sliding your dress up with it.  
He inspected you and licked his lips quickly before giving you your next instruction.  
“Lay across my lap.”   
Your heart beat picked up once more as you laid your torso on his legs, watching his grip tighten on the belt before dropping it to the bed side.  
His hand ran down the back of your lacey panties, two fingers sliding inside your slit, while the rest of them gripped around it to hold you in place.  
“I’ll teach you if you would like.”   
You hoped he meant teach you how to be feral, and rough, and you all too eagerly mhmm’ed which got a rise out of him.  
You could swear he would feel your tenseness and he slid his fingers up and down you slit. His free hand slid away from the bed and gripped your jaw line, holding your head up so he could see your face.  
You felt completely submitted, he could probably do anything he wanted to you, and that thought got you even wetter.  
“I thought it would take more time than this, but-“ you cut him off with a gasping yelp as he slid those two fingers into you, angling them to touch you in all the right places, still holding your face up to watch all the little scrunches your face made while he slid them back out.  
“You want more?” He asked.  
Afraid he wouldn’t notice your nod, you blurted out yes, embarrassed at how desperate you sounded.\  
He slid them back in again, this time deeper, not all the way yet, but deeper, and slid the back out once more. A small whimper escaped you as you pleaded mentally that he would enter again. He slid his hand out from your panties and rubbed you from the outside. You figured you would be leaving without your panties; they had to be drenched by now. Eames surprised you when he lifted his hand away, and brought it back down with a firm smack against your lips.  
It stung, in a way that made you think it would be awful had you not been so wet for him, but at the moment it just intensified the moan of his name you let out.  
“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically as he slid your panties to your knees.  
His hand braised the skin of your ass cheek   
“I asked you a question darling.”  
You were shocked by the smack he had left you, but you answered.  
“Yes, Eames, I’m good.”  
“Do you want to be good?”  
“No Eames.”  
He smacked your ass again.  
“Do something naughty than, love.”  
You groaned as you rolled your eyes, he was trying to make you hotter for him, but there was no more to go, it was just torturous now, and you just wanted him in you.  
He swiftly grabbed he folded belt, and whipped it once across both cheeks.  
“Do something bad; don’t make me do that again.” He demanded.  
You felt your own wetness on your thighs, a swollen feeling on your lips as if your body was begging for Eames, not just your mind.  
He struck you again, this time harder, there was going to be a mark.  
“Do as you’re told.”  
“Like what?” you questioned, almost hoping to feel the sting again.  
Once more across the ass.  
“I said do something, no t say something. Do as you are told.” He commanded, stressing the do in his last sentence.  
After a moment of hesitation he quickly shoved both of his fingers back inside of you, sliding them in and out and making you groan, you were so close to the breaking point just from his rough hands moving all over your clit and pussy, and just before you came, he slid out and leaned away from you.  
With an angered growl you pushed yourself off his lap, no longer feeling docile, and you grasped the edge of his pants and yanked them so the button would pop off. He let you go about what you were doing while you pulled him out of his pants, your eyes widening at his size. You shook off your surprise and straddled him, moving his hard dick to the entrance of yourself, and just as you were about to move him inside of you, he wraps his arms around your hips and waist and holds you up.  
Another pissed off sounding noise escapes you, you snarled at him, hating him for a second. You hated him for making you want him so bad, and you hated him for not letting you have him.  
“Now that is what it feels like to be wild.” He said, matter-of-factly, with a smug smile across his face.  
You felt like a wild animal, and like a tougher animal was holding your back from the hunt.  
“Now we can’t just let that feeling run rampant, can we? You have to be put back in your place.” He shifted your body off of his, pushing you against the bed face down.  
As swiftly as everything else he does, he got up, dropped his pants all the way, and pulled his shirt to open the buttons. Right as you were about to roll onto your back, he gripped his hands around your hips and pulled you to your knees on the bed.  
He began prodding at you with his hard cock, seemingly waiting for you to react, which you did, moving yourself back in an attempt to get him inside of you.  
“Aw now come on, that isn’t what a good girl would do, is it love?”  
You shook your head, trying to play his game, while trying not to scream in angst.  
“What would a good girl do?” He taunted.  
You slid your hands around to the bottom of your back, as if waiting to be cuffed by a cop. Eames gripped both of your wrists in one hand while using the other to grip your ass cheek.  
He continued prodding at you, and you continued trying not to scream at him for making you wait, and eventually, but not at all soon enough, he pushed himself into you, his entire length. There was enough resistance from your opening, which hadn’t expected such an amount of him in you at once, and you let out a gasping “ow.” However, only milliseconds after the pain was the most absolute pleasure you had ever felt. Like relief and orgasm all at once. You were embarrassed, having come the second he slid inside you, but that didn’t slow him down. He just moaned out as you tightened around him, and he continued to pump in and old, holding your hands behind your back, and using his other hand to smack your bottom and make you yelp.  
He angled his hips now in a way that made him curve against your special spot, which in turn made you burrow your face into the comforter to muffle your moans and screams. Everyone on this floor was going to know who Eames was, by now they had all heard his name enough times to feel acquainted.  
By your third orgasm you were astonished, not having realized you were capable of more than one. Your body kept begging for more of Eames, and he kept obliging, and he kept spanking you every time you got too needy, every time you tried to shove your hips back to get him in you deeper. He continued until he was ready, and then quickly shoved the entire length of himself in you, releasing a shrill moan from you and a gaspy groan from him as he spilled into you.  
He slowly slid out, and pushed your body to one side, with all your weakness causing you to fall and lay there.  
Eames stood, and caught his breath much quicker than you could, and started walking away.  
You were caught up at first looking at his toned ass, but quickly realized he was leaving you and you really didn’t want that. You lay still, trying to be okay with him being away from you as you heard him turn on the shower.  
When you body mustered up enough muscle function to slump you off the bed, you walked to the bathroom. The door was cracked open enough for you to see he was in the shower nor. You stepped in.  
“Need some company in there?” You tried to sound sweet; you were his good girl now.  
“There’s not enough room in here for you to stand, you’re going to have to kneel.”  
You did as you were told.


End file.
